


breathe what love inspires

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Feels, Gryffindor Finn, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Mudblood Slytherin Kurt, Plotbunnies, Pureblood Hufflepuff Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their fourth year Kurt, Finn, and Blaine find the Mirror of Erised during their annual search for the Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe what love inspires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KlainebowsAndDramioneflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/gifts).



> Title is from "Eloisa to Abelard" by Alexander Pope.

_“It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.”_

_-J.K. Rowling,_ the Sorcerer's Stone

 

In their fourth year Kurt, Finn, and Blaine find the Mirror of Erised during their annual search for the Room of Requirement.

Finn looks in and sees himself and Rachel with three adorable children standing outside of his old house back in Ohio, Kurt, his Mom, and Burt beside them. He's holding a Quidditch trophy in one hand and Rachel's hand in the other.

"Whoa, guys, come look at this!" He shouts, "It's so cool!"

Blaine walks up behind him and glances in. There he sees him showing Kurt to his staunchly Pureblood father and his father smiling at them with approval. Blaine smiles, though a little bittersweetly, at the image and beckons Kurt over to look.

Kurt looks in, sees Blaine, Finn, and him standing there, and scoffs. "That's just a normal mirror, guys!" He says, and drags them away to keep exploring.

He doesn't realize that these two boys are the ones he has begun to regard as his family, that in that vision the Mirror showed him Blaine and he are holding hands in front of everyone, that Finn is smiling and holding hands with someone not shown in the mirror. The mirror shows their little family, complete.

And that's all Kurt's ever wanted.

***

By the time Finn returns that night the Mirror has disappeared.


End file.
